A wide variety of downhole tools may be used within a well bore in connection with producing hydrocarbons or reworking a well that extends into a hydrocarbon formation. Downhole tools such as frac plugs, bridge plugs, and packers, for example, may be used to seal a component against casing along the well bore wall or to isolate one pressure zone of the formation from another. Such downhole tools are well known in the art.
After production or reworking is complete, these downhole tools must be removed from the well bore. Tool removal has conventionally been accomplished by complex retrieval operations, or by milling or drilling the tool out of the well bore mechanically. Thus, downhole tools are either retrievable or disposable. Disposable downhole tools have traditionally been formed of drillable metal materials such as cast iron, brass or aluminum. To reduce the milling or drilling time, the next generation of downhole tools comprises composites and other non-metallic materials, such as engineering grade plastics. Nevertheless, milling and drilling continues to be a time consuming and expensive operation. To eliminate the need for milling and drilling, other methods of removing disposable downhole tools have been developed, such as using explosives downhole to fragment the tool, and allowing the debris to fall down into the bottom of the well bore. This method, however, sometimes yields inconsistent results. Therefore, a need exists for disposable downhole tools that are reliably removable without being milled or drilled out, and for methods of removing such disposable downhole tools without tripping a significant quantity of equipment into the well bore.
Furthermore, in oil and gas wells, a drill string is used to drill a well bore into the earth. The drill string is typically a length of drill pipe extending from the surface into the well bore. The bottom end of the drill string has a drill bit.
In order to increase the effectiveness of drilling, weight in the form of one or more drill collars is included in the drill string. A string of drill collars is typically located just above the drill bit and its sub. The string of drill collars contains a number of drill collars. A drill collar is similar to drill pipe in that it has a passage extending from one end to the other for the flow of drilling mud. The drill collar has a wall thickness around the passage; the wall of a drill collar is typically much thicker than the wall of comparable drill pipe. This increased wall thickness enables the drill collar to have a higher weight per foot of length than comparable drill pipe.
During drilling operations, the drill string may become stuck in the hole. If the string cannot be removed, then the drill string is cut. Cutting involves lowering a torch into the drill string and physically severing the drill string in two, wherein the upper part can be removed for reuse in another well bore. The part of the drill string located below the cut is left in the well bore and typically cannot be retrieved or reused. Cutting is a salvage operation. A particularly effective cutting tool is my radial cutting torch described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,679.
The radial cutting torch produces combustion fluids that are directed radially out to the pipe. The combustion fluids are directed out in a complete circumference so as to cut the pipe all around the pipe circumference.
It is desired to cut the drill string as close as possible to the stuck point, in order to salvage as much of the drill string as possible. Cutting the drill string far above the stuck point leaves a section of retrievable pipe in the hole.
If, for example, the drill bit or its sub is stuck, then in theory one of the drill collars can be cut to retrieve at least part of the drill collar string. Unfortunately, cutting a drill collar, with its thick wall, is difficult. It is much easier to cut the thinner wall drill pipe located above the drill collars. Consequently, the drill collar string may be left in the hole, as the drill string is cut above the drill collar.
It is desired to cut a drill collar for retrieval purposes.